call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tank Dempsey
Corporal 'Tank Dempsey '''ist ein amerikanischer Soldat der Marine und ein spielbarer Charakter im Überlebenskampf. Die Farbe für seine Punkte ist weiß, außer in Moon, wo das Zufall ist. Dempsey wird im Originalen vom Synchronsprecher Steve Blum synchronisiert. Biografie ''Tank Dempsey: amerikanischer Held. Gib ihm eine geladene Waffe, eine hübsche Frau und etwas, auf das er schießen kann, schon ist er glücklich. Provozier ihn und er reißt dir deinen Darm aus, um ihn als Kopftuch zu tragen. Dempsey wurde für diese Mission auserkoren, nachdem er seine wahren Fähigkeiten in der Schlacht auf Peleliu bewiesen hat. Zwar scheint das ein ordentlicher Verdienst gewesen zu sein, doch seine Truppe wurde vor dem eigentlichen Angriff gefangen genommen und er verbrachte zwei Wochen in einem rattenverseuchten Bambuskäfig, halb eingetaucht in Sumpfwasser. Nun, das hat den Panzer aber nicht aufgehalten. Nachdem er sich aus dem Käfig freigenagt hatte, nagte er sich auch durch die Reihen der Gegner, nur bewaffnet mit einer Haarklammer und seinem Verdienstkreuz, das er schon in multiplen Körperöffnungen versteckt hat. Nun wisst ihr also, dass es für Dempsey kein "vor dem Krieg" gibt und kein "nach dem Krieg". Es existiert nur die Legende von Tank Dempsey und wie er den Krieg für uns gewinnt. Tank's Biografie, wenn man sich das Kartenpaket 2 für Call of Duty: World at War runterlädt Geschichte Tank Dempsey war Marine und Teil der Amerkanischen Armee im zweiten Weltrkieg. Er und drei weitere Marines sollten den geheimen Spion Peter McCain aus der Irrenanstalt Wittenau befreien. Jedoch gelang Dempsey dies nicht und er wurde von der Gruppe 935 gefangen. right|200pxDr. Edward Richtofen ersetzte ihn als drittes Testsubjekt fü seine Experimente, da zuvor ein unbekannter Mexikaner an den Experimenten starb. Dempsey wurde dem Element 115 untergesetzt und so tritt bei ihm sein Gedächtnisverlust ein. Er vergass alles was vor den Experimenten geschah. Weitere Experimente in der Waffenfabrik Der Riese wurden durchgeführt. So wurden Tank, Richtofen und zwei weitere Testsubjekt (Nikolai & Takeo) auch die Opfer eines viel größeren Experimentes. Richtofen wollre seinen Teleporter austesten, an dem er sehr lange verzweifelt arbeitete. Nachdem der Teleporter durch Element 115 allerdings überladen wurde, reisen sie durch die Zeit in die Zukunft und landen in einem verlassenen Theater in Berlin, irgendwann in den 1960ern. Danach ging die Reise in einen verlassen sovietischen Weltraumbahnhof, wo ein Wissenschaftler namens Gersch auf seine Befreiung hoffte. Erneut reiste die Gruppe und dieses mal nach Sibirien, wo George A. Romero einen Zombiefilm mit vier bekannten Schauspielern drehen wollte. Die Dinge verschlimmern sich, als echte Zombies auftauchen und George in einen von ihnen verwandeln. Die Schauspieler finden die vier originalen Charaktere gefangen in einem kleinen Raum. Richtofen will, dass sie für ihn den goldenen Stab finden. Als sie das schaffen, hinterlässt Richtofen ihnen die Wunderwaffe DG-2 und die Gruppe macht sich vom Acker. Sie laden in Shangri-La, das trotz seinem friedlichen Namen mit Zombies gefüllt ist, weil sich dort Minen voll mit Element 115 befinden. Richtofen brachte die Gruppe an diesen Ort, um sich den Fokusstein zu schnappen. Nebenbei hilft die Gruppe noch einem Forscher und dessen Assistenten, aus einer Zeitschleife zu fliehen. NZ Nikolai Als Richtofen alles hat, was für seinen Plan nötig ist, teleportiert er die Gruppe in den Hangar 18 der Area 51, der überrannt wurde von den Zombies. Die Gruppe kann sich schnell in den Teleporter flüchten, wodurch sie auf eine Basis auf dem Mond teleportiert werden. Dank den vorherigen Tests von Richtofen befinden sich auch hier Untote. Die Gruppe kann eine mysteriöse Maschine öffnen und blickt das erste Mal auf Samantha Maxis, die den Körper eines jungen Mädchens behalten konnte, weil sie eingefroren war. Richtofen fusioniert den Fokusstein und den goldenen Stab und tauscht Körper mit Samantha, um die Kontrolle über die Zombies zu übernehmen. Über die Computer in der Station wird die Gruppe von Maxis kontaktiert und erhält die Information, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, den Schaden zu minimieren, den Richtofen verursachen wird. Die Gruppe kann zusehen, wie drei Raketen auf die Erde zurasen, um die Verbindung zwischen der erdlichen Welt und dem Universum zu trennen, in dem sich Richtofen befindet. Das Glück ist allerdings auf Richtofens Seite und die Raketen zerstören die Welt. Dadurch können die Zombies die Überlebenden des Einschlags auslöschen und Edward hat noch mehr Macht. Nikolai, Dempsey und Takeo verweihlen währenddessen auf dem Mond. In Origins, einem alternativen Paralleluniversum, treffen die vier wieder aufeinander. Jedoch ist Richtofen nicht wahnsinnig geworden und die Charaktere sind alle noch sehr jung. Dempsey wurde auch noch nicht dem Element untersetzt, weswegen diese noch klare Erinnerungen hat. Dank Samantha können sie schlussendlich in ein anderes Paralleluniversum reisen. Zwei Jahre später in Der Riese (einer alternativen Version in einem alternativen Universum) treffen die drei Charaktere (Nikolai, Dempsey, Takeo) auf eine altäre Version Richtofens. Dieser hat es geschafft, die junge Version Richtofens aus origins zu ihm zu teleportieren. Der junge Richtofen erschießt den älteren und die anderen drei Charaktere sind verwirrt, Dempsey eingeschlossen. Dempsey selbst erwähnt in The Giant, dass er sich nicht ganz an gewisse Dinge erinnern kann, weswegen man annehmen kann das er wieder durch 115 seine Erinnerung verliert. Infos *Dempsey und Joe Polonsky haben das gleiche Spielermodell. *Dempsey's Spielermodell für die First-Person-Ansicht gleicht exakt dem von Mason aus der Mission Zahltag in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Dempsey hasst Edward Richtofen, der ihn im Gegenzug auch hasst. *Dempsey hat keinen Respekt vor Nikolai, allerdings scheint er ihn auch nicht zu hassen. *Dempsey behandelt Takeo mit viel Respekt, doch dieser erwidert das nicht. *Dempsey's Lieblingswaffe ist die BAR. In Black Ops mag er auch die M16, außerdem die schweren Maschinengewehre wie das MG42 oder die HK21. *Manchmal, wenn man eine Waffe puncht, summt Dempsey den Klingelton von Juggernog. *Als Kino der Toten beginnt, ist Dempsey ein bisschen der Bart gewachsen, als Ascension beginnt, ist er außerdem mit Blut und Dreck besudelt. In Moon und Shangri-La ist das Blut und der Dreck verschwunden. *Manchmal macht Dempsey Sprüche, die die sogenannte "vierte Wand" einbrechen. Beispiel: "Hey Treyarch, könnt ihr uns ein neues Ziel geben?". Manchmal spricht er auch den Spieler direkt an, beispielsweise wenn er mehr Munition oder Punkte braucht. *In Call of Duty: World at War ist der Spieler, der Dempsey ist, auch gleichzeitig immer der Host. In Black Ops ist das Zufall. Außerdem ist man immer Dempsey, wenn man in World at War Shi No Numa oder Der Riese im Einzelspieler spielt. *Dempsey's Lieblingsgetränk ist Juggernog und am wenigsten leiden kann er Quick Revive. *Dempsey hat eine fünfjährige Tochter. *Manchme von Misty's Sprüchen in Die Rise sind ähnlich wie die, die Tank früher gebracht hat. *Dempsey kann den Geschmack von Fisch überhaupt nicht ausstehen, weil er sich immer ziemlich ekelt wenn er Quick Revive trinkt, was nach Fisch schmeckt. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Zombie Mode Charaktere Kategorie:Amerikaner Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Protagonist